Na Ceòlmhor Chnocan Dhachaigh
by Gaelcelt
Summary: Tha 'n sgeulachdòrain seo sa' Ghàidhlig. Tha na Hobbitean a' tigh'nn dhachaigh 'n dèidh dham Chogadh na Fàinne, sona a bhith tigh'nn dhachaigh. This is written in Gaelic, and since Gaelic is not available, any contact information would be appreciated.


Chan eil na caractaran agam; tha iad a' buineadh do J. R. R. Tolkien. Tha "Chì Mi na Mòrbheanna" òran albannach dualchasach, sgrìobhta tro Ian Caimshròn, Gaidheal gun robh deannta a fhàgail an tìr a dhachaigh. 

Rabhadh: tha seo sgath (gaol co-sheòrsach); mur toil leibh sgath, mar sin na sgrìobhaibh seo.

And if somebody would please tell me how I can contact this site? I would appreciate it. I want to suggest to them using the Celtic languages; I posted the language as English since Gaelic isn't one of the languages offered.

Na Ceòlmhor Cnocan na Dachaigh.

_(Séist): _

_O chì, chì mi na mòr-bheanna,_

_O chì, chì mi na còrr-bheanna,_

_O chì, chì mi na coireachan,_

_Chì mi na sgòran fo cheò..._

Sheirm a' ghuth Phippin gu cridheil 'san àidhear fionnar an fheasgair. Rinn Mearach gàire cho dh'èisd e gu a leannan a' seinn.

"Chan eil sinn cha mhòr dachaigh!" chuir e 'n cuimhne fhèin. Chuir e ri chèile le Pippin, seinn cho tharraing na eich nas dlùithe dhachaigh dhan Sìorrachd.

_Chì mi gun dàil an t-àite 's an d'rugadh mi;_

_Cuirear orm fàilt' 's a' chànain a thuigeas mi,_

_Gheibh mi ann aoidh agus gràdh 'nuair ruigeam_

_Nach reicinn air thunnachan òir._

Seadh, gu luath thigeadh iad dhan tìr gun robh gaol aca air.

Tro na guthan cridheile Mhearahch 'gus Phippin, chunnaic Sam gruaim is bròn anns na sùilean Fhrodo. Thuig Sam e. Nochd Frodo a bhith seargta, dubhar fhèin sean.

"Fhrodo, Dè tha 'n ghnothach?" Bhris Frodo o aisling-là 'gus thionnsadh aghaidh ga ionnsaigh,

"A bheil thu gu math, a Mhaighstir Frodo? A leannain...?"

"Chan urrainn dhomh an fàinne 's cogadh dhìchuimhneachadh, Sam. Cha dhìchuimhnich mi a-chaoidh, tha fhios 'am... 's miann leam b'urrainn dhomh na trom-laighean dhubhadh 'mach."

Thàinig leth-gàire dhan aghaidh aig Sam. "Th'a chèile againn, Fhrodo. Agus chan eil sinn cha mhòr dachaigh às aimhreit... mairidh thu beò, a ghaoil."

_Chì mi a' ghrian ann an liath nam flaitheanas,_

_Chì mi 's an iar a ciar 'n uair laidheas i;_

_Cha'n ionnan 's mar tha i a ghnàth anns a' bhaile seo_

'_N deatach a' falach a glòir._

Rinn Frodo gàire do momaid. Cha robh fhios aig Sam air na h-uamhainn gun robh snaidhte 'steach do a inntinn... ach thug na faclan aig Sam roinn na sìthe gun robh a dhìth air.

Seadh. B'urrainn dha dachaigh fhaicinn... b'urrainn dha chuimhneachadh. A' chraobh-cuirme; na dailean; na ciad blàthan a' bòrcadh; sùbhan ùra; a ciad bhàrr; feur ùr, gorm; na h-amhailtean aig Mearach is Pippin... agus an blàran-coille beag far phàirtich e 's Sam am chiad phòg.

_Chì mi na coilltean, chì mi ann doireachan;_

_Chì mi ann maghan bàna is toraiche;_

_Chì mi na féidh air làr nan coireachan,_

_Falaicht' an trusgan de cheò._

"'S urrainn dhomh chuimhneachadh, Sam... uile rud, uile duine gun do dh'fhàg sinn air cùlaibh..."

Shuain an làmh bhlàth, làidir aig Sam le 'n làmh bhàn, lag Fhrodo, ga cnèadachadh gu caomh, gu gaolach.

"Na bi eagalach, a leannain. Fanaidh mi ri taobh thu. Cha dh'fhàg mi thu, mo ghràidhean." Thuirt Sam cho phòg e 'n làmh Fhrodo. Choinnich sùilean uaine sùilean ghorm-leuga cho ghàirich iad le gaol den t-seòrsa nach do chreid iad a-riamh mhair mus. Bhòc an aghaidhean le aoibhneas aig an fios gun robh dachaigh dlùth, gun robh a chèile aca...

Bha iad nas làidire 'nis. Nochd am ceum a bhith nas luaithe beagan...

_Beanntaichean àrda is àillidh leacainnean,_

_Sluagh ann an còmhnuidh is còire cleachdainnean;_

_'S aotrom mo cheum a' leum g'am faicinn,_

_Us fanaidh mi tacan le deòin..._

Sheinn ceithir guth gu binn cho mharaich na Hobbitean gu cridheil a dh'ionnsaigh 'n t-Sìorrachd. Bhitheadh dragh aca às a' chogadh, bha fhios aig Frodo 'gus Sam air sin... ach a-nis, bha iad sona a bhith nas dlùithe ri dachaigh. Cha robh iad ag iarraidh ga fàgail a-rithist...

_O chì, chì mi na mòr-bheanna,_

_O chì, chì mi na còrr-bheanna,_

_O chì, chì mi na coireachan,_

_Chì mi na sgòran fo cheò_...


End file.
